So Pretty
by The-Bloody
Summary: AU after Normal Again. Buffy is not sent to the mental ward but is driven insane in the real world. FINISHED!
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are property of Mr Wheedon and M.E. Please do not sue me as I don't have any money and it wont be worth your time.  
  
Summary: AU after Normal Again, Buffy is not sent to the mental ward but is driven insane in the real world. Spike looks after her. B/S of course.  
  
*****  
  
Prologue.  
  
"Well shit."  
  
That was the last coherent thought to go through Buffy's mind as she felt the toxin from the demon's stinger work it's way into her brain.  
  
The Slayer could feel her mind shatter as the poison gripped her mind like a fist, squeezing tighter and tighter.  
  
She may have screamed from the pain but Buffy was beyond the point of being fully able to comprehend her actions.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Spike turned away from the remains of the demon that had hurt his Slayer when he heard the girl he loved cry out in pain.  
  
If any human being in the area were watching they would not have been able to actually see Spike move, at most they would have registered a black and platinum blonde blur as the master vampire moved faster than he had ever tried to do in all of his one hundred and twenty years. One moment he was standing over his latest demon victim, the next he was across the street with Buffy tightly held in his arms.  
  
"Come on, come back to me luv," he gently cooed to the girl he loved laying unconscious in his arms. "Come on Buffy, I'm gonna take you back home and get you nice and fixed up."  
  
He lifted the petite blonde and started to walk in the direction of his crypt. After taking a few steps he thought better of that idea and instead turned in the direction of the Summers house.  
  
*****  
  
"NIBBLET! GET YOUR LITTLE ARSE DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH BIG SIS!" Spike bellowed from the bottom of the stairs after depositing Buffy on the couch. 'Good thing that sodding invite spell went out the window,' he thought to himself as he waited for the youngest Summers girl to come down and help him deal with Buffy.  
  
"Spike? What's happened now? Did you piss Buffy off?" It was at this point that she noticed the form of her sister draped over the couch.  
  
She couldn't stop images of her mother laying dead on the same couch after the fatal brain haemorrhage and of Buffy herself dead at the foot of Glory's tower from rushing through her mind.  
  
She looked at Spike, questioning him with here eyes as to the condition of the sister that she had already seen dead one too many times.  
  
Spike saw the look in Dawn's eyes and understood what she was thinking, the same thoughts had flashed through his brain when he saw Buffy fall.  
  
"She's alive Bit, just can't get her to wake up is all."  
  
The look of panic fell from Dawn's face to be replaced by worry as she heard the last part of what spike had said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't get her to wake up?" She moved over to stand by the couch next to Spike.  
  
"Just that, cant wake 'er up, tried shaking her and talkin' to her but she won't wake up. Heartbeat and breathin's OK though."  
  
Just then the Slayer started to stir. Dawn knelt over her, concern written over her young features.  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her sister.  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Yes Buffy."  
  
"Dawn, so pretty." Buffy spoke with a childlike innocence as she reached up and stroked Dawn's face.  
  
Dawn again looked to Spike with questioning eyes and he had no choice but to answer with a shake of his head to indicate that he too had no idea why Buffy was acting this way. Two questions passed through both their minds as they watched Buffy start to play with the end of her shirt.  
  
'What is wrong? How can we fix it?'  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Please review me, this is my 1st story and i need tips on how to make it better. Look at it this way, you review me and you get a better story out of it in the end. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spike wore a concerned look upon his face as he looked down on Buffy, who seemed to be having a great time playing with Dawn's hair. He really had no idea what had caused this change in the Slayer and he had even less of a clue as to how to get her back to normal. It was then that he noticed it was near sunrise.  
  
"Why don't you try to get Buffy to bed Bit, I'm gonna spend the day here, help you look after here but it's late and she's probably tired."  
  
"What about school and Buffy's work?"  
  
"I'll take care of the Double meat and you are staying home to help with Buffy."  
  
Dawn seemed OK with this and went to help Buffy up the stairs and into bed, leaving Spike alone in the living room. Unable to stand still he started pacing the length of the room, only stopping to turn when he was about to his a wall. He stopped when he heard Dawn coming back downstairs.  
  
"Get her to bed all right Bit?" He asked turning to face her. He didn't expect to see Buffy standing behind Dawn, looking tired and sheepish.  
  
"She won't go to bed Spike, she wants you there with her." Dawn turned her head to look at here sister.  
  
"Spike come? Spike make me feel better." Buffy spoke quietly, as if afraid Spike would mock her for asking.  
  
The vampire moved across the room and cupped the Slayer's cheek, bringing her face up so he could meet her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will pet."  
  
These few words both reassured and pleased Buffy. Her face broke out in a wide smile and she let out a small "Yay!"  
  
Spike then stared to lead Buffy back up the stairs, turning to address Dawn.  
  
"You get some sleep Nibblet, I'll look after big sis."  
  
Dawn nodded and followed them up stairs and went into her own room. Spike was glad that Dawn hadn't tried to argue about him taking care of Buffy, because he would take care of her, even if she never recovered he would stay by her and look after her.  
  
*****  
  
Once inside her room Dawn sat down on her bed and thought about what was happening to Buffy. What had caused it? What had it done to her? Would it last forever?  
  
She reached up and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. There was nothing she could do tonight, she may as well get some rest so she would be able to help tomorrow.  
  
Eventually she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Spike lead Buffy into her room. Once he got her into the room he removed his T-shirt and boots, leaving only his jeans on. He sat Buffy down on her bed while he searched through her draws for something for her to wear. Eventually he found a pair of pyjamas he decided would do and handed them to Buffy.  
  
"Put those on now luv and we can get some sleep." He turned his back to allow her some privacy, he wasn't going to use her current condition to get a free peep show.  
  
When he turned back he saw Buffy sat in the same place she was put in staring down at the pyjamas. 'Oh bloody hell,' he thought 'so much for givin her some privacy.' He walked up to Buffy and lifted her to her feet.  
  
"It's OK luv, just got to get you into these then we can get you into bed." He motioned for her to lift her arms and when he complied he lifted her top off over her head. He kept his eyes locked with hers to avoid looking down at her exposed breasts. He quickly slipped the pyjama top over her head and made sure her arms went into the sleeves.  
  
Next he undid the zipper of the pants she was wearing and pulled them down her legs, along with her underwear. He gently raised first her right leg then her left to he could remove the pants and slip the pyjama bottoms onto her. He pulled the bottoms up as he stood and looked at her face.  
  
Buffy just stood there and let him undress and redress her, never showing any sign of embarrassment at Spike's actions. She looked into his eyes and gave him another one of her wide innocent smiles.  
  
Spike responded with a smile of his own as he carefully placed Buffy down onto her bed and got in next to her. He pulled the covers up to cover them both. He heard her quiet voice a few minutes later.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"You wont leave? Leave me alone?"  
  
"No luv, I'll be here as long as you want me to be."  
  
Buffy smiled at this, reassured that he wouldn't leave her alone, and went to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Please review, it will help you get a better story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Spike was the first to wake and quickly sensed that it was around noon. Then he looked at the window in Buffy's room and said a silent thanks to whomever had bought Buffy such thick dark curtains, being woken to find a flaming Spike next to her would not help Buffy. It wouldn't do him much good either.  
  
Spike kept as still as possible so as to not wake the sleeping Slayer cuddled up next to him. In their relationship he had very few opportunities to sit with her like this. He quickly pushed all thoughts of his prior relationship with Buffy out of his mind. This was not Buffy the Slayer, or even the Buffy who was broken from being pulled out from heaven by her friends, this was an innocent childlike Buffy who wanted and needed his help. And he swore that he would stop at nothing to give her that help.  
  
The real problem would be convincing her friends to let him.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy woke feeling safe. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Spike next to her, looking at her.  
  
"Mmm, feel good. Happy."  
  
It broke Spike's unseating heart to hear to usually articulate and quick- witted Slayer reduced to being barely able to string three words together. At least she was smiling and said she was happy, he couldn't stand the thought of her being miserable.  
  
"Hello luv, glad to hear you're happy." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to go get Dawn so she can help you get dressed." At his words a look of panic came across Buffy's face and she clung onto Spike with all her strength, causing Spike to wince.  
  
"No, don't leave me," she seemed to be struggling to find the words, her voice still at the now familiar whisper. "I'll be good."  
  
Spike was shocked at her words.  
  
"Listen to me Buffy, I'm only going down the hall to get Dawn, and I'll be right outside the door while you get dressed. I'm not gonna leave you and you don't need to do anything to make me stay. You have not been bad, I'm not leaving you," he reiterated, and was glad to feel her relax her grip.  
  
"Coming back?"  
  
"Yes luv, I'll be right back." He smiled and slipped from the bed, retrieving his T-shirt and pulling it on. When he got outside the door he leaned back against the frame and let a single tear fall down his face.  
  
He quickly wiped it away. 'Gotta be strong for Buffy and Nibblet, cant let them see you like this' he thought to himself and walked down the hall to Dawn's room.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn answered her door the third time Spike knocked, after pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"What's up? Is Buffy OK?"  
  
"Yeah Bit, but she needs a hand getting dressed."  
  
"Oh? And how exactly did she get undressed last night?" She asked, raising one eyebrow, much like Spike had been known to do on many occasions.  
  
Spike gave her a look that clearly said 'Not now' and she dropped the eyebrow.  
  
"Can you be quick Nib? She doesn't want to be left alone." Dawn moved past him in the hall and went to help Buffy.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the bedroom Buffy was anxious. She couldn't have actually said that she was, that was beyond her, but she knew she didn't feel right. She wanted Spike to be there with her. Or maybe Dawn. Dawn was pretty.  
  
She turned and smiled when Dawn walked in.  
  
"Hi Buffy," dawn said, trying to put as much cheerfulness into her voice as possible. "Want to get dressed now?"  
  
Buffy nodded and Dawn helped her stand up. They walked over to the closet where Buffy pulled out some black leather pants and a white top.  
  
"You want to wear these Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Spike like these?" She answered Dawn's question with her own. When Dawn nodded she smiled and held the clothes out for Dawn. Dawn gave a little grin at the implications of Buffy wanting to look nice for Spike, then remembered that she had to help her sister dress and started to do so.  
  
When Buffy was fully dressed she stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. She reached a had forward and was surprised when she encountered the glass.  
  
"Ready Buffy?" Dawn asked her. Buffy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you're not the 'bot?" asked Dawn, not used to seeing her sister smile so often.  
  
The question seemed to confuse Buffy and she got a worried look on her face when she couldn't understand what Dawn was talking about.  
  
"Shhh, hey now, forget I said anything," Dawn said, trying to soothe her sister. It seemed to work as the smile returned so she lead Buffy to the door. Buffy hesitated at the door, as if unsure whether or not she wanted to go out. Dawn gently coaxed her out of her room.  
  
Buffy wanted to stay in the nice room, afraid that when she went out Spike would be gone and then Dawn would leave her too. Buffy stepped out into the hallway, scanning left and right. When she saw Spike at the end of the hall she ran to him and gripped his hand, giving him a huge smile.  
  
*****  
  
Spike and Dawn had taken Buffy downstairs and she was currently occupied watching cartoons on TV. Dawn and Spike stood behind the couch talking quietly.  
  
"What can we do Spike?"  
  
"Not sure Bit, first you make her some food, nothing messy like cereal, a nice bit of toast. Question is who can help us? Whelp will just try to take her away, Reds with the whelp for the week so that leaves her out, Watchers in good old England, demon girl may help but Buffy needs sensitivity now - not Anya's strongest point. That just leaves Glenda which is fine by me. What say you Bit?"  
  
"Yeah, Tara will help. You call her while I make lunch."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Wow, 3 reviews already, you have my thanks. By the way, if my timeline of people being together or missing is off then I apologise. I am from England and over here Season six is only just starting tomorrow! I am basing the timeline on what I have read in fics so please bear with me, just treat it as part of the AU factor of the story. More soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary/Discliamer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Yeah Glenda, come over right away and bring your bag of tricks."  
  
Spike put the phone down after explaining to Tara Buffy's current mental state. He couldn't, however, tell her exactly what had happened to Buffy. It wasn't hard to figure out that the demon had done something to her, but what was another matter altogether.  
  
"Tara's coming over?" Dawn asked from in the kitchen. Spike had phoned both Buffy's work and Dawn's school to arrange time off for both sisters. He had managed to get Buffy the next week off but had only been able to get the school to give Dawn two days off due to her 'illness'. Today was Sunday so that gave Dawn three days where she would be able to help but then she would have to go back to school. Spike was hoping that by then this would be sorted out and Buffy would be back to normal.  
  
"Yeah Bit, gonna be here in half an hour or so. How's the food coming on?" Spike crossed the living room and sat down next to Buffy who was watching cartoons on the TV. She leaned into him but never took her eyes off the screen.  
  
"Should be ready any minute. I made pancakes for me and Buffy and heated you up some blood we had in the fridge."  
  
"You sure she'll be OK with pancakes?"  
  
"She should be, they're not that difficult to eat."  
  
"Fine." He turned back to Buffy. "You hear that luv, Dawn's made you some nummy pancakes."  
  
Buffy turned from watching the TV to look at Spike. She gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Pancakes nice."  
  
"That they are luv. You going to eat them all up?"  
  
Buffy nodded and Spike lead her into the kitchen where Dawn was arranging the food she had prepared onto two plates ready to be eaten. She handed Spike a mug of warmed pig's blood.  
  
"Thanks Bit, was getting ready for that." Buffy and Dawn sat at the counter and Dawn helped Buffy to eat her pancakes. When she was about halfway through her pile, Buffy turned and offered her full fork to Spike.  
  
"No luv, I've got mine here," he held up his mug. "You eat that up." Buffy went back to eating her food.  
  
After they finished all the food (or blood), Dawn started to wash the dishes.  
  
"Buffy can you pass me your plate?"  
  
Just as Buffy was lifting her plate to take to Dawn the doorbell rang, startling her causing Buffy to drop the plate onto the floor where it smashed. Buffy instantly started crying, crouching in a ball on the floor against the cupboards.  
  
'Oh bloody hell!' thought Spike. "Nibblet, you answer the door, probably be Tara, I'll sort Buffy out."  
  
Dawn left the kitchen to answer the front door while Spike knelt down next to the crying Buffy.  
  
"Hey, come on luv, no need to cry."  
  
Buffy refused to stop crying and mumbled something that not even Spike's sharp hearing could pick up.  
  
"What was that Buffy?"  
  
"Spike mad." This shocked Spike. Buffy was worried that she had upset him?  
  
"No luv, I'm not mad." Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Not mad?"  
  
"You could smash every plate in this house and I wouldn't be angry at you pet." This caused the smile that was becoming a permanent feature on Buffy's face to return. "Come on then, lets dry you off and we can go see Tara." Spike used the bottom of his T-shirt to wipe the tears off Buffy's face.  
  
Spike helped Buffy to stand and they made their way into the living room where Dawn was waiting with Tara.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I just want to make it perfectly clear to everybody: this story may follow loosely what happens on the show and some events on the show may happen here but do not expect it to be a copy of the show. This is for two reasons 1) this is MY work of fiction, not just my version of the episodes of the show and 2) I have not seen season 6 yet so I couldn't copy the show exactly even if I wanted to.  
  
Will try to get another chapter up tonight but I have to go to work later. I work in a nightclub so I wont be getting to bed till about 4 AM which means I may not be up to writing much tomorrow either. Sorry.  
  
Keep reviewing please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"Hello Buffy, do you remember me?" Buffy nodded to Tara's gentle words. "Good, I'm just going to try to find out what's wrong with you, OK?" Again Buffy nodded her understanding.  
  
Tara had set up the components of a spell to detect what had happened to Buffy while Spike had been calming the Slayer down in the kitchen. She sat Buffy down in the middle of a circle she had drawn on the floor using a mixture of magical sands and herbs and started to chant in Latin. After a few moments a thin cloud of smoke started to encompass Buffy. The smoke was mostly white but turned a red colour over her arm. This told Tara what she needed to know.  
  
"Whatever is wrong with her, it's not magical, the smoke would have turned blue if it was. It looks like that demon you mentioned did something to her arm, the red smoke means an injury and also possibly a poison. It looks like the demon stung her or maybe used a poisoned knife."  
  
Spike was unused to hearing the formerly painfully shy witch say so much at one time. She certainly had come out of her shell since joining the Scoobies. Before he got into talking with Tara he wanted to make sure Buffy was looked after. He got her to stand and walk over to where dawn was on the couch and turned on the TV for Buffy to watch. He went back over to talk with Tara.  
  
"No pet, I wasn't paying much attention to the bugger but I remember it didn't have any knives or swords on it."  
  
"Then we're looking for a demon capable of stinging someone then. Do you know what type of demon it was?"  
  
"No, never seen one of the gits before, couldn't tell you what they're called."  
  
"Damn," Spike looked shocked at the uncharacteristic curse coming from Tara but said nothing. "I'll check the books for any stinging demons and you can look them over to see if our one is there." The blonde witch crossed the room to where Dawn and Buffy were sat.  
  
"Bye Bye Buffy, I've got to go now."  
  
The Slayer looked saddened at Tara's words but didn't say anything. Dawn got up and gave Tara a hug and said her goodbyes. As Tara was opening the door to leave Spike stopped her.  
  
"Find it pet, help her." His voice was quiet and pleading, as was the look in his blue eyes. Tara's heart went out to the vampire.  
  
"I'll try my best," she promised, and with that left the Summers house and started walking towards the Magic Box.  
  
*****  
  
Spike checked the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that with the time it took to get Buffy up and dressed, make and eat lunch, the incident with the plate and then the spell and talking with Tara it was only an hour until sunset.  
  
"Why don't you order some take away Bit, I'll pay. Then I'll go do a quick patrol." Dawn went the phone to order for her and Buffy  
  
Buffy's head snapped up at hearing that Spike wanted to patrol.  
  
"Spike stay." For the first time since her encounter with the demon her voice held a fraction of her usual commanding tone usually used to direct the Scoobies when a battle was afoot.  
  
"Luv I'm just going to do a quick patrol, don't want the nasties out there hurting people do we?"  
  
The confidence Buffy had shown disappeared quickly as it had come and when she spoke her voice was back to being small and unsure.  
  
"Spike want to leave?" She looked up at Spike with tears in her eyes.  
  
Spike felt his heart shatter at the look she gave him. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Shh pet, I'll not go if you don't want me to." He turned her face so she was looking at him. "I'll not leave you Buffy."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I know, a short chapter. But there will one more out today, possibly two.  
  
One reviewer wanted to see Buffy back on top form soon. Sorry to disappoint but I have up to chapter 10 fully planned and a rough plan for the rest of the story after that. I know its a bit ambitious of me on my first story but I enjoy reading longer stories so I thought I'd write one.  
  
I'm going to try and get more of Buffy's perspective and dialogue into the story but I don't want her to sound too pathetic or retarded. I'm trying for childlike and innocent, not a Dru-like babble.  
  
Anyway, please keep reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
After the food for Buffy and Dawn had been delivered and eaten the three occupants of the Summers house sat down to watch the TV. Spike drank the last of the blood from the fridge.  
  
Buffy sat between Spike and Dawn on the couch and watched the funny pictures on the screen. Dawn had said it was a Disney movie but Buffy didn't know what that meant so she ignored the comment and just watched the brightly coloured pictures.  
  
*****  
  
When the movie had finished Spike noticed that Buffy was looking tired so he lead her upstairs into her bedroom.  
  
"Just wait here luv, just going to get Bit to come and help you get ready for bed." Spike was pleased that Buffy made no comment about him leaving her, she seemed to be realising that he meant it when he said he would not leave her.  
  
Spike left Buffy's room only to find Dawn stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"You want me to help her get ready?" The teenager asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll wait out here, fetch me when you're done."  
  
"Will do," and with that she went into her sister's room.  
  
*****  
  
Spike really wanted to kill something, preferably something tough and nasty that didn't want to die. They were the best type of kill, the hard kill that he could take pride in accomplishing. It was for this very reason that he had sought out three slayers in his time when he had been told that to do so was suicide.  
  
However in this situation he knew that killing things would not help with Buffy's condition. He felt totally helpless and didn't know how he would be able to cure the girl he loved. Of course he couldn't discuss his feelings with anyone, Buffy needed him to be strong and Dawn was counting on him to look after her and Buffy.  
  
He would just have to keep putting on a brave face and try to help in any way he could, even if it was just being there to calm Buffy.  
  
Spike's thought were interrupted by Dawn opening the door and exiting the bedroom.  
  
"She's in bed, she wants you to stay with her."  
  
"Was plannin' to anyway Bit," Spike replied.  
  
"We will be able to fix her wont we?" Dawn looked at Spike with pleading eyes, it didn't matter if Spike thought Buffy could be cured, she just needed to hear it would happen, she needed the hope. Spike picked up on this.  
  
"Yeah Nibblet, she'll be good as new in no time." With this he went into the bedroom and slipped into bed with Buffy for the night.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning went much the same as the previous morning. Spike left the bedroom and got Dawn to help Buffy dress then make something for both of them to eat.  
  
The only drama of the morning was when Spike discovered he would have to go fetch some blood from the butchers. It took him half an hour to convince Buffy that he would be back as soon as he could.  
  
Once Buffy let him go Spike made a dash for the sewer access outside the Summers house and quickly made his way to his favourite butchers to buy a weeks supply of blood.  
  
*****  
  
Spike slammed the front door shut after bursting into the house, his blanket only slightly smoking. He looked around the living room to see Dawn crouched over Buffy who was sat on the floor crying.  
  
At hearing the door slam Buffy looked up to see Spike enter. She immediately launched herself at the vampire, hugging him.  
  
When Buffy didn't let go of him, Spike looked at Dawn questioningly.  
  
"She started crying just after you left. She kept saying 'Spike gone, Spike gone' over and over."  
  
Spike turned his attention to the crying girl in his arms.  
  
"Shh luv, look I'm back now. I said I'd be back didn't I?" He reached up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from Buffy's cheeks.  
  
Dawn saw this and put it with the other little gestures from both Buffy and Spike over the last two days but decided now was not the time to ask about it.  
  
Spike managed to calm Buffy down again eventually and he sat her down to watch some more TV. He realised that he kept putting her in front of the TV but she seemed to enjoy watching the children's programmes so he didn't think it was doing any harm. He then went into the kitchen to put away his blood.  
  
*****  
  
It was nearly 5 o'clock when Tara rang the door bell. Spike let her in and saw that she was carrying a pile of books listing different types of demon.  
  
"Find many stinging demons pet?" he asked the witch.  
  
"Six." She proceeded to show Spike pictures of the demons she had identified in the books. Spike rejected the first five pictures. Then he looked at the sixth.  
  
"That's the bugger, he's the one that got the Slayer." He noticed the worried look on Tara's face. "What is it?"  
  
"That's a Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik demon."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
Tara paused before answering, not sure how to tell Spike the bad news.  
  
"W-w-well, the books s-s-say that there is no c-c-cure for this," she started stuttering, as she always did when he was nervous or anxious. "N-n- not even her slayer healing w-w-will help."  
  
Spike didn't know whether to cry or shout at the news. He chose shouting.  
  
"WHAT! MAKE AN ANTIDOTE! USE YOUR POWERS!"  
  
"There is n-n-no antidote! And healing spells w-w-wont work! I tried allready!"  
  
Spike visibly slumped at hearing this. Can't be cured? He felt tears fall from his eyes at the thought of Buffy being this way forever and did nothing to stop them.  
  
Tara saw Spike start to weep and wrapped her arms around him to try and offer some comfort.  
  
It was at this point that Dawn came to see what Tara had to say. She saw Spike crying and Tara holding him. Instantly she became very worried.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tara turned to face her, a sad look on her face.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I try to use the correct spelling when writing and I hope that my spell checker picks up on any mistakes I make but I apologise for any misspelled words. One thing to take into account is that I am from England and so I use the English way of spelling certain words, not the American form. I hope this does not lessen your enjoyment of my fic.  
  
Thank you for reading my story and I really appreciate the reviews posted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
The next day when Dawn came into the bedroom to help Buffy dress, the Slayer noticed that Dawn wasn't smiling. Why wasn't Dawn smiling? Smiling meant you were happy. Dawn wasn't happy? Buffy decided to ask Dawn.  
  
"Dawn not happy?" Dawn stopped moving and looked at Buffy. She forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Of course I'm happy Buffy." She couldn't say more for fear of breaking down and crying as she had done the night before when Tara gave her the news that shattered the last remaining hope she had that Buffy would get better.  
  
Buffy felt better now she knew Dawn was happy. She wanted Dawn to always smile and be happy. Dawn was pretty when she smiled. Buffy couldn't recognise the heartbroken look in her sisters eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn had told Spike about how there were some boxes of toys from when her and Buffy were children. Whilst Buffy and Dawn were eating their lunch Spike made his way down the stairs to the basement and retrieved the boxes of toys. The boxes were stored high up and so they had escaped the damage caused by the flooding some months before.  
  
Spike took the boxes up into the living room and opened them. He emptied the contents onto the floor and went to fetch his girls. Just before he entered the kitchen he noticed a large doll among the toys. He went back and put the doll back in one of the boxes, he'd had enough of insane women their dolls to last him two of even his long lifetimes.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy saw Spike come back into the kitchen and she smiled at him. She knew she was smiling a lot lately but she was happy and she knew that if you are happy you smile, so she smiled often.  
  
Buffy thought she could remember a time when she wasn't happy and didn't smile very often but she thought that it couldn't be real, she had Spike and Dawn so why should she have been unhappy?  
  
*****  
  
Buffy took Spike's hand when he held it out to her and let him lead her into the living room. When she saw the toys scattered across the floor she looked at Spike questioningly.  
  
"Go on luv." He motioned for Buffy to pick up the toys. "They're all for you." Spike would have endured another session of torture from Glory to be able to see the look of pure happiness on Buffy's face at any other time.  
  
As it was the moment only served to cause him more pain than the hell god had ever succeeded in achieving. Was this what Buffy's life would be like from now on? Playing with toys and barely being able to speak in sentences, unable to even dress herself. Spike vowed that he would find a way to cure her, even if when she was well again she tried to remove him from her life once again. That would be a small price to pay to get back the Buffy he had fallen in love with.  
  
Until then nothing would stop him from looking after the two Summers girls.  
  
*****  
  
That night as she waited for Spike to join her in bed Buffy thought about her day. Dawn had helped her get dressed again, she liked it when Dawn helped her and she had picked out the clothes she wanted to wear and Dawn had let her! Dawn was always nice to her and even cooked pancakes for lunch when Buffy had asked for them.  
  
The day had become even better when Spike had given her all the nice toys to play with. She had spent the rest of the day playing with all the toys. She liked Spike a lot, he was very nice to her and didn't leave her alone. Buffy remembered a word she thought meant what she was feeling for Spike but wasn't sure how to tell him.  
  
Love  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Another short chapter but its really difficult to write from insane Buffy's perspective. More up later today.  
  
There will eventually be more of a plot to this fic so no worries that it will just be Spike and Dawn feeding Buffy and putting her to bed over and over but I'm using these chapters to establish the story. I also want the story to be mainly Buffy/Spike interaction with only a limited amount of contact with other people.  
  
Keep reviewing! 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Spike woke early on Wednesday. Yesterday had been the last of the days he had convinced the school to let Dawn have off so today, and every day for the foreseeable future, it would just be Spike and Buffy in the house during the day.  
  
Spike was having difficulty thinking of things to keep Buffy occupied. He couldn't exactly take her for a noontime stroll down to the park.  
  
It was this thought that got Spike thinking of something that may be a problem. Buffy knew who he was but did she know what he was? Did she have any idea that he was a vampire? He had drank blood in front of her but that was in a mug and in her current state he had no way of knowing if she knew it was actually blood he was drinking.  
  
He decided it would be best to ask her about it and if she didn't know then he would have to come out and tell her and hope it didn't frighten her. He figured it was for the best that she knew, he didn't want to get angry or fight some demon and vamp out and scare her. At least if she knew and she saw him vamp then it wouldn't be such a shock.  
  
***** After Dawn had dressed Buffy and got herself ready for school it was time for her to leave. This left Spike to get Buffy some breakfast. He decided to put off the conversation about exactly what he was until Buffy had eaten so that he would have her full attention.  
  
Buffy sat at the kitchen counter watching Spike as he rummaged through the cupboards looking for something for her to eat.  
  
"Here we go luv," he said at last. "Pop Tarts. Wouldn't say they were food but its the best we've got that I can make." He put two of the Pop Tarts in the toaster and warmed himself up a mug of blood in the microwave as he waited for them to heat up. When they were done he took a plate out of the cupboard, placed the Tarts onto it and gave them to Buffy. He took his blood out of the microwave and slowly sipped it.  
  
Buffy ate in silence but once again tried to offer Spike some of her food when she saw he was not eating anything. This went some way in confirming in Spike's mind that Buffy really didn't know he was a vampire.  
  
*****  
  
Spike let Buffy play with her toys while he sat on the sofa thinking of the best way to explain to Buffy that he was a vampire without scaring her. He finally decided the only way to do it was just to sit down and tell her.  
  
"Buffy, come sit up here luv." He motioned for Buffy to sit next to him on the couch. She put sown the pony she was playing with, got off the floor and sat beside him. "Pet, I need to ask you a question, is that all right?" She nodded. "Do you know what I am?" Buffy looked confused.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"That's not what I meant luv. I'm going to show you something and I don't want you to be afraid all right, I'll not hurt you." He turned away from here for a few seconds and when he turned back his human face had disappeared to be replaced by his demon visage.  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide at seeing his vampire face but she didn't cower or appear frightened or particularly shocked by it. She reached up and traced his brow ridges with her fingers.  
  
"What do you see luv?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I know, I know! These chapters are really short! I just have to get some things out of the way before the story can really get going.  
  
I'd like to say thank you to the Graceous Reaper for all the kind reviews, hope I'm not boring you too much.  
  
I would write more tonight but I have to go to work, sorry.  
  
More tomorrow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
Buffy had been in her demon induced condition for six days. She still seemed happy and healthy, at least physically. Her mental state had shown absolutely no improvement. Not that the residents of the Summers house were expecting any improvement, but even the personal, unvoiced hopes of Dawn and Spike were quickly diminishing.  
  
Dawn managed to quiet the little voice in the back of her mind that kept whispering that her sister would be this way forever by throwing herself into the routine of getting up, getting Buffy dressed, going to school, coming home, feeding Buffy and going to bed. These events were repeated every day and she was thankful that they gave her something to do.  
  
Spike had been looking after Buffy on his own in the day since Wednesday. It was now Friday night and Dawn was back from school. Spike passed the days by making sure Buffy was fed and happy. The latter usually involved either the TV or the toys he had found out for her and always involved Spike never being more than six feet away from Buffy unless it could not be helped.  
  
While Buffy no longer looked scared every time Spike left her sight, she wouldn't let him out of the house or away from her for more than a few moments at a time. They had taken to leaving the door at least partially open when Dawn was dressing Buffy so she could see him even when he wasn't in the room.  
  
Spike always faced the opposite wall while this went on, he was determined that he would in no way take advantage of the situation, not even to get in a quick peak of a semi-nude Buffy. He had to admit the desire to do just that was in his mind - he was still a vampire, and a man, but he easily pushed the thoughts down.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike, what are you doing in here?" Dawn was surprised to see Spike enter her bedroom. She had already made sure Buffy was ready for bed an hour ago and had been reading a magazine on her bed ever since. "How did you get away from Buffy?"  
  
Spike chuckled slightly at this.  
  
"Been awhile since I've wanted to get away from your sis, more like the other way round. Anyway, Slayer's asleep, just thought you might need to talk to someone Bit. Not good to keep all your thoughts locked up."  
  
"Fine, but this goes both ways, you need to talk too." Spike nodded so she continued to speak. "I'm scared Spike, I'm scared that Tara's right and we wont ever get Buffy back. I mean she is Buffy but she's not. Buffy is strong and clever and makes all those puns to vamps. The thing I hear most from this Buffy is 'Dawn's so pretty' and while I wont turn down the compliments it breaks my heart to hear her talk like that." Despite the effort to make a joke, tears had started falling down Dawn's cheeks. She leaned into Spike and he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to offer comfort.  
  
"I know Bit, it breaks me too. Look, we can't give up hope, Buffy needs us. I called Clem the other day and he's looking round the demon world for us to try and find anything to help."  
  
"You think he'll find anything?"  
  
"Don't know, but it's a chance isn't it? Now you get to bed, I'd best be gettin' back to Buffy."  
  
"What about you? You said you'd talk too."  
  
"Some other time Bit." And with that he left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Saturday was easier on Spike than the last few days had been seeing as there was both Spike and Dawn to look after Buffy and not Spike by himself. He didn't mind looking after Buffy and he would continue to help for as long as she needed him but it was slowly killing him inside to see her like this.  
  
He hadn't told Dawn the night before but Clem had already called twice in the four days since Spike had asked for his help to report that possible leads had turned up nothing. Spike now had very little hope in his heart that Buffy would ever be cured.  
  
*****  
  
By the time Sunday night came around, Spike was convinced that Buffy would be this way forever. He realised that it was time to tell the Scoobies about Buffy's condition. Not only would it be good for Buffy to see them but something had to be arranged in regards to patrolling. A week had gone by with no active Slayer in town, who knew what the demon situation was like.  
  
Spike thought about what the reactions would be. Red would be devastated but may not try to stop him staying. Demon girl would be worried but wouldn't interfere and Glenda already knew of course. Tara had stopped by twice, once even bringing groceries and blood so that Spike wouldn't have to leave the house.  
  
The real problem would be the Whelp. He would say that Spike was using the situation and manipulating Dawn into letting him stay. He may even try to dust him. He defiantly would try to get Spike out of there.  
  
Shaking his head at the thought of the boy who seemed to me more of a hindrance than a help most of the time, Spike walked over to Dawn to tell her what he had planned.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn took the next day off school so that she could support Spike when the Scoobies were told. She was very glad of that decision as she looked around the room. Willow was crying with Tara holding her, Anya looked upset but remain quiet. Xander on the other hand looked like he wanted to stake Spike, as if this was all his fault.  
  
The day had started with the usual routine of Dawn getting Buffy ready while Spike made breakfast. After breakfast Dawn had called all the Scoobies and told them to come over to the house. When everyone had arrived Dawn had explained the situation as to what had happened to Buffy and the week that had followed. After that Spike had brought Buffy in from the kitchen to meet her friends but she seemed to be shy and wouldn't come out from behind Spike's back. Things had stayed this way for a while now.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Xander's voice cut through the silence. "I don't believe that crap about a demon, you've poisoned her so she'll be dependant on you and you can be the hero of the hour."  
  
Spike's jaw clenched and sparks of yellow flashed through his eyes at the accusation that he had done this to Buffy. He thought of what he had predicted Xander's reaction to be and realised that he hadn't thought of being accused of doing this.  
  
Before Spike could respond, Dawn's hand shot out and connected open-palmed with Xander's cheek.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you say he did this? He's looked after the both of us for a week and you accuse him of being the bad guy?!"  
  
"It's an act Dawn! If he wanted to help her he would have told us!"  
  
Tara faced Xander.  
  
"He d-d-did ask for help, I've known since S-S-Sunday. Spike asked me to help. I-I-I did all I could, found the d-d-demon, tried a healing s-s- spell." Dawn spoke up again.  
  
"Maybe if you had actually called in the last week you would have been told, but you didn't! I see now why you brought Buffy back, to be your friend but only when you need it. You may as well have just kept the 'bot." Dawn knew her words were harsh but she felt they needed to be said. She walked over to the front door and opened it, turning to glare at Xander.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?" He looked shocked and confused.  
  
"Get out of my house. Come back when you've quit being a bastard." She waited for Xander to leave then slammed the door behind him.  
  
Spike turned to look at Buffy and found her on the floor crying. He'd hoped she was past this, she hadn't cried like this since the incident with the plate. The looked at the remaining Scoobies.  
  
"Sorry folks, but Buffy's upset and we need to calm her down, we can finish this some other time. Come back tomorrow, leave the Whelp at home." The went back to Buffy, leaving Dawn to show them out.  
  
"Hey luv, what's the matter?"  
  
"Spike and Dawn mad."  
  
"Yeah pet, we are. But not with you. We're never mad at you." As was usual when Spike talked to her, Buffy almost instantly calmed down and leaned against him.  
  
Spike held Buffy and thought about how today couldn't get any worse.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't care that she is harmless! We have to get rid of her! We're the villains, its our job! Now go and get me the phone book."  
  
While he waited for the phone book, Warren thought about what they had learned about the Slayer. They had spent the last week watching and listening while Dawn and Spike had taken care of an insane Buffy. Warren was sick of watching, now was the time to act.  
  
This was a perfect plan: get rid of the slayer and not even have to do anything illegal. He quickly flipped through the pages of the directory, found the correct number and dialled.  
  
"Hello, is this Social Services? Good. This is kind of awkward, but I have a friend who I think needs to be committed."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Sorry about having to make you wait for this, but everything is sorted and I'm back, a day earlier than i expected to be. And look - longer chapter! I hope to have most chapters around this long now but I wont be updating twice a day like in the beginning, but expect an update nearly every day.  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am really interested in where you all thought the story should go. By the way, me asking for your opinions was not me fishing for new ideas for the story.  
  
I'm sticking with my original plan seeing as I have the final chapters already written. Don't worry, I won't be posting them for a while. I still have much of the story to write. Of course I'm not going to tell you what that is! You will have to read on.  
  
I don't know exactly how long this fic will end up being but don't expect an end just yet.  
  
By he way, I'm very happy with this chapter, hope you are too! 


	10. Chapter 10

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next day saw the Scoobies, minus Xander, again gathered in the Summers living room. To avoid any problems with upsetting Buffy, Dawn was keeping her occupied in the kitchen by backing cookies with her. Spike was wary about Buffy getting burned on the cooker but he knew that Buffy would get upset if anybody started shouting so he didn't say anything to Dawn.  
  
Willow had been thinking about the situation all night. She had managed to compose herself shortly after leaving the night before. She realised that for the last week Spike had managed to take perfectly good care of Buffy and Dawn. What was surprising about this was just how little of a shock that was.  
  
Tara had seen her lover trying to process what she had been told about the events since last Saturday. She hadn't tried to talk to Willow about it or influence her in any way, Willow needed to do this on her own and see what was happening. Tara was glad that Willow seemed to accept Spike staying as being the best option, she knew that both Buffy and Dawn were in safe hands with the vampire.  
  
Anya was pissed off with the whole situation. Not only was her friend sick but Xander was angry and that meant that she would be on the receiving end when he started shouting. They had already had one fight when she wanted to come today but he was still not welcome. Xander wanted her to think the same way as she did and got pissed off when she wouldn't try to take Buffy away from Spike. Anya had already decided that while she was concerned for Buffy, this was not a situation where she should get involved.  
  
Without Xander's presence things went a lot smoother than the previous day. Spike recounted once more what had occurred the night Buffy was attack and of her subsequent week of insanity. Discussions were held as to what would continue to happen with Buffy and Dawn. Eventually it was decided that the situation would stay much the same as it had been, with Dawn and Spike living with Buffy. The only changes would be that the Scoobies would regularly bring groceries and blood to the house and would visit often.  
  
*****  
  
That night as Dawn was dressing Buffy for bed the phone rang. Spike walked towards the stairs from his position next to Buffy's door.  
  
"I'll get it Bit."  
  
"'Kay." After she put Buffy into bed Dawn made her way back to her room, stopping at the top of the stairs to listen to Spike's conversation.  
  
"Look, I've bloody told you, she's sick......No, I don't know when she will get better......Well fine, stuff you and your poxy job!" He slammed the receiver down and started up the stairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Dawn wasn't expecting the slight jump from Spike, she realised she had startled him. Him! "Why are you so distracted?"  
  
"To answer both, that was Buffy's boss and he has decided to sack her. I don't mind, not the place for a slayer that, but Buffy needs it to keep a roof over both your heads." His face took on a look of pain and sadness as he realised what he had said. "Well, at least she used to, can't very well go to work now can she? Don't worry Bit, I've got a few things I can sell to get some cash." With that he passed Dawn and went into Buffy's room.  
  
*****  
  
"Time for bed Spike?" Buffy was very pleased with herself. She had been listening to Spike and Dawn speak and she was trying to say more. This time she had managed a whole question and she grinned at her achievement.  
  
"Yeah luv, time for bed." Spike came and got into bed with her, just like every night.  
  
Buffy wanted him to know she liked this so she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up close to him.  
  
Spike was slightly uncomfortable with this, memories of their previous relationship floating around in his mind. It wasn't too difficult to separate the two situation though, while they had made love many times, they had never snuggled up in bed. Hell, most of the time there wasn't even a bed involved.  
  
Soon both Buffy and Spike were asleep.  
  
*****  
  
As was per usual, after she had woken up and made sure Buffy was dressed, Dawn went out and fetched in the mail. She looked through the few letters to see if anything was for her. Finding nothing she gave the bundle to Spike who had taken to opening Buffy's mail in case it was something important like a bill. Today however, when Spike read one particular letter Dawn saw his face turn an even paler shade than usual.  
  
"What is it Spike?" Dawn was very worried about what could have shocked Spike like that.  
  
"From Social Services Bit. They've found out about big 'sis, there's to be a hearing in two days about weather or not to put Buffy in permanent care. They want to send her to a funny farm."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: slightly shorter than last chapter but still longer than the others.  
  
Anyway, things are back to normal now, I shall continue writing, hopefully you shall continue reading.  
  
By the way, I don't know of 'funny farm' is a term used in America, in case you can't guess, it means a mental ward.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"They're going to take her away?" Dawn's voice was shaky and quiet, showing the fear that was coursing through her body. "But if they take Buffy away, they'll take me too." Spike's jaw clenched as she said this, instantly he was in front of her, holding her shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me," he almost growled. "I've promised Buffy two things in the time I've known her. You know me, I don't break primacies."  
  
"What were the primacies?"  
  
"To look after you 'till the end of the world, and to never leave her."  
  
*****  
  
An hour later the entire Scooby gang, including Xander, was assembles in the Summers living room. Once everyone was filled in concerning the new problem and Xander was told to shut up about Spike at least five times, discussions started about what to do. After another two hours little headway had been made.  
  
"We need a good lawyer."  
  
"Yes Whelp, we know that, just like when you last said it. But how are we going to pay for one? Pull the money out of your arse?" Spike was getting very angry, very quickly. "Dammit! I should just go there and threaten to eat them all!" Willow shook her head.  
  
"Can't, chip remember?" Spike vamped and gave her a grin that had set fear into the hears of men for over a hundred years. The red head paled.  
  
"They don't know that."  
  
"Look we need to find a way to actually help Buffy, not mess around." This came from Anya.  
  
"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Spike had reached breaking point. "Sod this, tell me when you've thought of something." With this he got up and went to leave the house. Remembering both that it was midday and that Buffy didn't like him leaving. Instead he changed directions and went into the basement.  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes of sitting in the basement had actually managed to calm Spike down slightly. He was just about to get up and head back upstairs when he heard the door open and close and someone enter.  
  
He knew who it was. Just like Buffy had a 'slayer sense' enabling her to tell when a vampire was near, he had his own sense that told him when his slayer was close by. It angered him slightly that nobody had been looking after her and let her wander around on her own.  
  
"What's up luv?" Buffy came down the stairs to sit next to Spike on the old cot.  
  
"Lonely."  
  
"Nobody sat with you?" Buffy shook her head. 'Dammit does nobody give a shit about her but me?' Spike thought. Dawn had wanted to stay off of school again but Spike insisted that she go, a good impression would be needed to be put forward in two days and any further absences should be avoided. The fact that Buffy had just lost her job would also not look well in their favour.  
  
"Spike mad again?" Spike was glad to see that there was no fear in Buffy's eyes when she asked this. He decided that he should explain the situation to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah pet, I am. There are some people who like to help people and now they want to help you."  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Yeah, but the way they want to help is to have you live in a place where people get better."  
  
"Spike and Dawn come?"  
  
"No luv. They want to make it so you don't live with us anymore." Now he did see the look of absolute fear in his slayer's eyes. "But remember I said that I would stay with you. I wont let that happen Buffy." He hugged her tightly to reassure her that he wouldn't leave. He felt her start to sob against his chest.  
  
"Shhh luv, nobody will take you away. I'm staying with you." His tears were flowing along with Buffy's  
  
*****  
  
The entire gang looked up when Spike lead Buffy out of the basement. Well, almost all of the gang. Spike noticed that Xander was missing.  
  
"Where's the whelp?" Tara was the one to answer him.  
  
"Everyone got into an a-a-argument about what to do. Xander wouldn't s-s- shut up about how you shouldn't be near Buffy. When he actually s-s- suggested she would be b-b-better off locked up Dawn threw him out again."  
  
"Well done Nib." Spike was proud that she had stood up to Xander again.  
  
"So what's been decided?" Everyone looked down. Again it was Tara to speak.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Then we loose Buffy and Dawn."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I just want to thank everyone for all the very kind reviews. Special thanks to Rachel who has been reviewing from the beginning. I'm not sure what being able to come up with a plot that is 'evil, pure and simple' says about my psychological state but THANK YOU anyway, looking forward to hearing more from you! : )  
  
Oh, and glorywillow, that thing I'm doing besides writing is working. As much as I would prefer to be writing, if I stayed at home to write I would be fired, then I would have no money, be thrown out onto the streets and then you wouldn't get any story at all. Sigh.  
  
MORE SOON - REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Chapter 12

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I've got an idea." Everyone looked at Willow. "What do we always do when we don't know what to do? Ask Giles."  
  
Spike chuckled as he remembered similar words being said by Angelus just before he kidnapped the Watcher years ago. He thought it best not to voice his comparison with his sire to Willow. He had seen what she could do with her spells and she was very upset right now. Being on fire was something he wished to avoid.  
  
"So who will phone him?" Willow continued.  
  
"May as well be me." Spike started to walk over to the phone when Dawn spoke up.  
  
"I'll do it Spike. If you phone him he'll probably not believe you or make some dumb accusation like Xander did." The teenager got up and went to the phone.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn stood with the phone in her hand waiting for the other end to be picked up. She realised that it may be late at night in England, she had forgotten about the time difference. After quite a few rings the phone was answered by a very tired sounding Giles.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Giles, it's Dawn."  
  
"Dawn! It's good to hear from you. I trust everything is allright in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Well that's the thing..." Dawn went on the describe the entire situation to Giles, much as she and Spike had done a few days earlier for the Scooby gang. When she had finished and convinced Giles that there would be no point in him flying over she asked him if he knew what to do.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone sat impatiently for Dawn to come back into the living room. It seemed that all hopes were on Giles knowing what to do. When she came back into the room, dawn looked defeated.  
  
"He says there's nothing he can tell us, he doesn't know the American legal system so he can't help."  
  
"Bloody great, Watcher knows everything there is to know about demons and apocalypses, but knows nothing about the law of the land."  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the day was spent with the gang trying to figure out a way that they would be able to keep Buffy and Dawn. Although they talked for hours and many different scenarios were thought of and rejected, no actual headway was made. Eventually it was decided that they would just have to turn up to the hearing and hope they could persuade the judge to let Buffy and Dawn stay.  
  
It was after sunset when Willow, Tara and Anya left the Summers house. All three occupants of the house took a long time getting to sleep, Dawn and Spike worried about the hearing and Buffy troubled because Spike wasn't happy.  
  
*****  
  
The Scooby gang decided to stay away from the Summers house to give Spike, Dawn and Buffy some time together. After all, this could be the last day they get to spend together if the judge ruled against them.  
  
Spike spent the day watching Dawn and Buffy playing together with Buffy's toys. They also baked some cookies but they didn't come out too well.  
  
'This'll be the last time they get to play together,' he thought. 'They're going to take the Slayer and Nibblet away tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a ball bouncing off of the side of his head. He looked up to see Buffy grinning at him. 'Slayer wants to play eh?' he thought and started to chase Buffy around the room.  
  
Buffy, having lost none of her slayer speed, managed to stay just ahead of Spike, laughing as the vampire mock growled at her.  
  
*****  
  
That night as Dawn got Buffy ready for bed, Spike's thoughts again started to turn pessimistic. Buffy and Dawn were getting ready in Dawn's room after Dawn and given Buffy a bath, so Buffy's room was empty. Spike decided to go in and get ready for bed himself.  
  
Once he got into the room, instead of getting into bed he started to wander around, picking up various items and examining them. He stopped hen he got to a pink stuffed pig. 'Mr Gordo, I hope they let her keep this when they take her away.'  
  
This thought caused him to break down into tears. He sat down on the bed and gently sobbed into the pig.  
  
It was at this point that Buffy came into her room and sat down beside Spike. Nothing was said but Spike turned to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments he stopped crying. As he pulled back from Buffy, she did the last thing he was expecting.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Buffy kissing Spike! Where will it go from here?! You will have to read on to find out! Will be another chapter out today so you don't have to wait very long.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I have now been up for 36 hours solid and that includes going to work twice. The only thing keeping me alive at the moment is coffee, beer and reviews.  
  
I can't believe I've received 50 reviews! I really wasn't expecting to get so many, I thank you all. It really is a great help to hear what you all have to say and it keeps me motivated to continue updating as fast as I can. 


	13. Chapter 13

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy was kissing him! That was the only thing that was going through Spike's mind at the time. Once he got past that through he realised that he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't take advantage of Buffy. He quickly broke the kiss and pulled back from Buffy.  
  
"Buffy luv, stop." Buffy looked confused at his words. "Buffy, you don't want to do this. I'm not sure if you remember but you told me that before this happened to you."  
  
Buffy wasn't sure what Spike was talking about. Of course she wanted to kiss Spike, why wouldn't she? She also wasn't sure what Spike was talking about when he said something had 'happened' to her. She didn't know what to do so she just got into bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
After a few moments Spike joined her. He wasn't sure why Buffy had kissed him but he decided that now wasn't the time to go into it. They needed to be rested for the hearing tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning everyone gathered at the house before it was time to go to the hearing. Everyone was dressed in their smartest clothes. Even Spike had produced a suit from somewhere. They didn't really know what they were going to do but they thought it was best if they at least looked respectable.  
  
Take away was ordered and everyone sat down at the dining room table to eat. Small talk was made but it was forced as everyone was nervous. The entire meal had a 'Last Supper' feel to it and nobody really enjoyed themselves, except Buffy who enjoyed the interesting food.  
  
Finally it was time to leave. Xander, Anya, Tara and willow got into Xander's car while Dawn and Buffy got into Spike's Desoto. Lastly Spike locked up the house and made a dash under a blanket and dived into the driver's side of the Desoto.  
  
Both cars were started and the entire Scooby gang headed off as they had done many times before, although this time they were not facing a hell god, a crazed cyborg or an ancient and powerful vampire. Those things they could handle. This was a new situation, one they were clueless as to how to win. This time they were facing the might of the American legal system.  
  
Each and every one of them were wishing for it to be just another apocalypse.  
  
*****  
  
Once the gang had filed into the courthouse they received their first bit of good news. The hearing would not be the trial-like scenario they had all been imagining. They were not even required to have a lawyer, a good thing considering they couldn't afford one. The hearing would just be a judge, a social worker, Spike, Buffy and Dawn. The others tried to make it so they could participate but they were told it was impossible.  
  
When it was time for the hearing Spike, Buffy and Dawn were lead away. The remainder of the gang sat in the waiting area. Willow was the first to speak.  
  
"I wonder how long they will be in there."  
  
"I don't know, but it will take a while. They will need time to hear from the social worker and Spike. They may want Dawn to speak as well. Then the judge will need to decide when to take Buffy and Dawn away." Anya answered the witch. Everyone scowled at her. "What? What will the judge do? Put Buffy and Dawn into the care of a punk who had been dead for over a century and has no legal identity?"  
  
As was usual with Anya, nobody wanted to hear what she said but they couldn't argue with it's inherent truth.  
  
*****  
  
After the hearing had been going on for about an hour and a half, Spike, Buffy and Dawn walked out accompanied by the judge and social worker. Everybody looked up with anticipation.  
  
"Well? What's the verdict?" Xander asked.  
  
Spike looked at everybody and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: A short chapter but a proper cliff-hanger! Another chapter tomorrow, find out what happens to Buffy and Dawn!  
  
Let me know what you think!  
  
Also there will be more about that kiss next chapter.  
  
Again I must thank Rachel and glorywillow for their much appreciated reviews. 


	14. Chapter 14

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"They're staying. Plus the files on Buffy and Dawn are going to be destroyed. There's no chance of Dawn ever being taken away." Cheers sounded in the waiting area as all the members of the Scooby gang jumped up with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
Buffy didn't know why her friends were jumping about and shouting. At first she was afraid that they were angry, possibly at her but she quickly realised that they were happy. That was good, she wanted her friends to be happy.  
  
"How? We thought we were going to loose for sure." Xander asked.  
  
"Lets get out of 'ere then we'll explain everything." Spike replied.  
  
The gang made their way back out to the cars and returned to Buffy's house. Everyone sat down in the living room to listen to what happened at the hearing. Spike started to tell the tale.  
  
"Well we were lead into the judge's chambers..."  
  
*****  
  
Spike, Buffy and Dawn were lead into the moderately sized, nicely decorated room. The judge sat behind a large desk, the social worker and Spike were told to sit in front of the desk. Dawn lead Buffy to sit in some chairs in the corner of the room. The judge pulled out a file and started to read as he spoke.  
  
"Well then, we have a twenty-one year old who is the legal guardian of her 15 year old sister who seems to have gone insane." He looked at Spike. "I'm sorry but I see this hearing as a formality. It seems clear to me that Elisabeth should be put into care where she can get the treatment needed and Dawn be placed into a foster home. I'm going to give you a chance to argue your case but in all fairness Elisabeth"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Her name is Buffy. She hates Elisabeth."  
  
"Fine, Buffy," he emphasised the word, "needs 24 hour care by trained professionals. You are not trained and you are asking not just to be put in charge of a mentally unbalanced woman but also a teenage girl. I don't really see a way for you to convince me to put them into your care." Spike took a deep breath before starting to speak.  
  
"You have to realise that it's not just me that will be looking after Buffy and Dawn. There's a waiting room full of people out there who are closer than any family I've ever seen. We all want to look after Buffy. We will all look after Dawn. We all love them and will do anything to make sure they are properly taken care of.  
  
"Hell, if I thought she would be better off with doctors or if they could do anything to help her I'd drive her to that place myself. But they won't help her. Buffy needs us, she needs the people who love her."  
  
"I see. I'm now required to ask Buffy what she wants to do. Will Buffy be able to answer my questions?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't expect any long answers and don't make the questions too complicated."  
  
"Dawn, could you bring Buffy over here please?" When both Buffy and Dawn were standing in front of the desk he started to question Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I want you to answer some questions, is that OK?" Buffy nodded so he continued. "Do you know why you are here Buffy?"  
  
"You wanna help, wanna take me away."  
  
"That's right. Do you want to go away?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Wanna stay with Spike and Dawn."  
  
"Do you like staying with Dawn and Spike?" This time Buffy nodded.  
  
"Spike takes care of me."  
  
"And Dawn?" She nodded again.  
  
"Dawn pretty."  
  
"Thank you Buffy, will you go back with Dawn now?" Dawn lead Buffy back to the chairs.  
  
"Well it's clear that Buffy wants to stay with you Mr...I'm sorry, did she refer to you as 'Spike'? It says here your name is William."  
  
"Spike's a nickname."  
  
"I see. Well as I was saying, Buffy wants to stay with you and Dawn. However given her current state of mind I can't put any faith in that. I see no other choice but to have Buffy taken into care and Dawn placed into a foster home. Do you agree with this Mr Collins?" The judge was addressing the social worker.  
  
"Yes, that is the optimal situation at this time." At this Dawn ran up to the desk.  
  
"NO! You asked Buffy but don't I get a say?! No way will I stay at some stranger's house! I'll just run away!"  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn but this is the best solution." Spike stood up and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.  
  
"Time for plan B Nib. Just sit with Buffy." Dawn did as she was told and went back to Buffy. Spike faced the judge and social worker.  
  
"Now I assume that like most officials in this town, you know much more about it's true nature than you let on. Hell how couldn't you when you had a big snake demon for a boss? So you know about the things that go bump in the night that live here don't you?" The faces of the judge and social worker visibly paling were all the answer he needed.  
  
"Well, I happen to be famous for being one of the most vicious and nasty examples of those things and I am not to be fucked with." He shifted into game face and grinned, giving both men clear views of his demon face and extended teeth. He looked at the judge.  
  
"Now, you will make sure Buffy and Dawn stay with me." He faced the social worker. "And you will destroy all files you have on Buffy and Dawn. I will never have to worry about either of them ever being taken away from me. Believe me when I say that if I ever hear anything from you again I will kill you, your families and everyone in this town.  
  
"You want people who are trained to look after Buffy? I spent a bloody century looking after someone who was twice as crazy as Buffy is now! Taking care of her is piss easy compared to that, and I'd gladly do it for the rest of her life! Now, we are going to walk out of here and you are going to do as you are told." He walked over to Buffy and Dawn, helped them up then walked out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
"So we spent two days trying to figure out what to do and your first idea that we all ridiculed worked?" Xander was shocked that Spike had actually managed to pull it off.  
  
His next action stunned everyone. He stood up and offered Spike his hand.  
  
"This doesn't mean we are friends. I still think Buffy would be better off with us. But you stopped them taking away Buffy and Dawn. Thank you." Spike looked at the hand, considered and eventually shook it.  
  
*****  
  
It was decided that the gang would spend the evening at Buffy's to celebrate. Videos were rented and food ordered. Dawn made another phone call to Giles to explain what had happened.  
  
While this was going on Spike took the chance to be alone for a few moments in the kitchen. He thought about how close he had come to loosing both his girls and felt an overwhelming sense of relief to put it behind him. He heard someone enter the kitchen and looked up to see Tara.  
  
"Hey Glenda, what you doing here?"  
  
"Thought you may need someone to talk to." Spike thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Hey, how come you don't stutter when you talk to me?"  
  
"Crowds make me nervous and I stutter when I'm nervous. I meant talk about you. It seemed like something was bothering you, and not just this hearing thing."  
  
"Buffy kissed me last night."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"She doesn't want to, I mean the sane Buffy doesn't, well..." Tara interrupted him.  
  
"Before you try and explain, I know about you and Buffy."  
  
"She told you?"  
  
"When you found out you could hit her. She needed someone to look at the spell that brought her back to see if she was 'wrong'. I think she was also looking for someone to tell her she did a bad thing. She said she didn't want us to be disgusted with her but I think she needed someone to be, she wanted to be told that her feelings were wrong, because otherwise there was the chance that they were real."  
  
"Yeah, once a martyr, always a bloody martyr." Tara grinned at him. "Thing is though, she decided to break it off and now she kisses me. I could have shagged her then and there."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"Was never just the sex for me, I want, no I need for her to love me. The way she is now then I don't know what she wants. Hell she could have just been copying something she saw on TV!"  
  
"You're wrong. The way she is now has stripped her of all pretence and lies. She's not hiding now. What she does is her honest feelings." Spike started to laugh at this, not a happy laugh but a defeated laugh that told Tara that it was either laugh or cry at this point for Spike.  
  
"Great, I finally get more than my crumb and its when I've sworn to look after Buffy and do no more than that. Well, it could be worse, social services could have....." He trailed off. Tara was confused.  
  
"What?" He didn't answer her, instead he walked back into the living room.  
  
"Listen up people, I've just thought of something. You lot didn't say anything to anybody abut Buffy being the way she is now and I certainly didn't. So, the question is, who did?" He saw everyone think about it and scowl when they came to the same conclusion he had come to. It was Dawn who spoke up.  
  
"You mean...." Spike finished her sentence with a growl that would have sent fear into the heart of Satan himself.  
  
"Warren."  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Longest chapter yet!  
  
So who actually thought I would take away Buffy and Dawn? And just how much trouble is Warren in?  
  
Please review me! 


	15. Chapter 15

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Right then, we need to find them and come up with a plan for when we do." Willow addressed the group but made sure she was standing well away from Spike. The vampire hadn't actually done any damage to anything but the look in his eyes said that any living thing that got in his way would die a slow and painful death. "Well, I can look on the 'Net to find another list of rented houses, like what Buffy was looking at the night she was attacked."  
  
Spike's head shot up at this. Buffy had been looking for Warren when that demon had got her? That was it, the final nail in Warren's coffin. This whole situation was the Nerd's fault, even indirectly. Spike would make them pay dearly for causing all this hurt. He suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" His outburst startled everyone and they all looked at him questioningly. "I know where they are. Last time Clem phoned he said he hadn't found anything to help but he had found out where the Nerds are staying." Xander looked puzzled.  
  
"Why was Clem calling here?"  
  
"I asked him to look around, see if he could find anything to help Buffy."  
  
"But the book said that it was incurable." This came from Willow.  
  
"Can't hurt to look pet." Spike replied. "Anyway, good job I did ask him, now we know where Warren is." Again Xander spoke up.  
  
"And exactly where are they?"  
  
"The warehouse that I used to stay in when I first came to town. Don't know why they're there, Watcher did a good job of burning the place down but who cares right? Now we just need a plan."  
  
*****  
  
"I still say we just go in and kill them." Spike was adamant that this was the only plan they needed. He was arguing this point with Xander.  
  
"Look Deadboy, that is a stupid plan. And remember, your plans never work, that's why you got your ass kicked by Buffy on many occasions."  
  
"I seem to recall the last plan working out quite well." Xander was about to reply when Willow stopped them.  
  
"Look, we have a plan and we will stick to it. We go to the warehouse, me and Tara do a binding spell on Jonathan and Andrew and then we kick Warren's ass. Then we take them to the police and get them arrested. We don't want to go in there and kill anyone."  
  
'Maybe you don't want to kill anyone,' Spike thought.  
  
"Right then, we'll do it your way. But if the shit hits the fan then stuff the plan. Now I'm going to talk to Buffy, I need for her to let me go and deal with this." He got up and walked over to Buffy.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello luv." Buffy grinned up at her from where she was sat on the floor. Spike sat down beside her.  
  
"Spike." Spike smiled back at her. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation.  
  
"Pet, you know that I'm not going to leave you don't you." Buffy looked worried, why was Spike saying this? But she nodded her understanding. "Well, me and your mates need to go out for a little while, just a couple of hours. But we will be coming back, I will be coming back. Is that OK Buffy? Will you be all right? Dawn will be right here with you."  
  
Buffy didn't like this. Spike was going away. He said he was coming back, but what if he didn't? What would she do without Spike? She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"So you'll be all right just for a little while?" Buffy nodded. Spike placed a kiss on her forehead and held her, both to reassure her that he would be back and to reassure himself.  
  
*****  
  
Spike got up and looked at the rest of the gang. They were all packing weapons ready for the confrontation. He would join them but first he had some weapons of his own to fetch from where he had put them upstairs.  
  
When Spike came back downstairs it was Xander who noticed the objects he was carrying.  
  
"Hey Deadboy, it's not vamps that we're going after, you don't need stakes."  
  
Spike looked at the two objects he was carrying, they did indeed look like the king of stake that was used to dust his fellow vamps. He banged them together and the metallic ringing let everyone know that they were not made of wood.  
  
"Not stakes Whelp, railroad spikes." He put them the pockets of his duster and walked over to the front door.  
  
The rest of the gang shared a common thought, they knew how Spike had acquired his name and none of them would want to be Warren right now.  
  
*****  
  
For the second time that day the Scooby Gang loaded themselves into two cars. The difference this time was not just that Buffy and Dawn were not coming along, but this time they were headed into a battle where they knew their role, their type of battle.  
  
Tension was high in the two cars but the despair from earlier in the day had totally disappeared. The Scooby Gang was ready for battle.  
  
*****  
  
Once they pulled up outside the warehouse Tara and Willow quickly performed the binding spells on Andrew and Jonathan, ensuring that they wouldn't have to deal with magic or demons when they went in.  
  
As soon as that was finished they moved over to the main doors. Unfortunately they were locked. Tara had just started to do a spell that would open the door when Spike walked up and kicked the door open and entered the building.  
  
As soon as they entered the building Spike knew something was wrong. Warren was standing in the middle of the mainly empty floor. Five large demons stood behind him, obviously bodyguards. Apparently the binding spell had been performed too late. Jonathan and Andrew were nowhere in sight. Warren smirked at the gang before he started to speak. He was obviously enjoying playing the part of the villain.  
  
"Welcome, now you are probably asking yourselves why I'm not surprised at your arrival. Simple, I knew you were coming the same way I knew Buffy was insane. I've bugged all your houses, and your shop too! I know everything about you people!" He could see the anger rising in the group before him and decided now was the time to play his ace. "Now, you are hear to take me to the cops, I'm not going to let you do that."  
  
"And just how are you going stop us?" Xander defiantly questioned.  
  
"Simple." You see I sent Jonathan and Andrew on a little errand just after you left Buffy's house. They should be back by now." He turned away from the Scoobies towards a door in the side of the building. "Andrew! Jonathan! Bring out our guests!" He called out to the other two nerds.  
  
Spike's anger actually increased when he saw the two people being pulled along by Jonathan and Andrew.  
  
Buffy and Dawn.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: So many cliff-hangers I'm going to need absailing gear soon!  
  
Big fight next chapter!  
  
Review! 


	16. Chapter 16

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Warren was almost orgasmic in his joy concerning the scene in front of him. He had revealed his captives and he was certain that they would mean his victory was guaranteed. After all, the Scoobies wouldn't do anything to endanger their precious Buffy and Dawn now would they?  
  
Little did he know that the second he had placed Buffy and Dawn in danger he had sealed his fate, at least in the eyes of a very pissed off master vampire who loved both girls.  
  
Spike chanced a look at the Scoobies, they had a look of panic and confusion about them. Their plan had fallen apart and they had no idea what to do.  
  
Spike however did not have that problem, he didn't get be 120 years old with two slayer kills under his belt by sticking to any plans. He had always been able to think on his feet and change strategies at the drop of a hat, it was one of the things that put him above most other vampires, even ones that were twice his age.  
  
He knew he could take out the demons with very little trouble but his main concern was getting Buffy and Dawn away from the Nerds. He knew the chip would cause a problem but then he possibly wouldn't even have to touch them, they were hardy knows for their fearlessness. With that in mind he shifted into his vampire mask and started circling the Nerds.  
  
"I'll take care of these twats, you get rid of the demons. Fire or beheading will do 'em in!" He called to the others who seemed to snap out of their thoughts at his words. They raised their weapons and charged the demons.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
*****  
  
"Well well, what do we have here? Three spineless wankers who need to hide behind children and insane women." Spike continued to circle the three Nerds and his girls, making sure they knew exactly who was the prey and who was the predator in this situation.  
  
From the look of terror on both Andrew and Jonathan's faces he could tell that it was working, the ridges and fangs look wasn't doing any harm either. Warren on the other hand was growing more and more enraged at the vampire's taunting words.  
  
Spike knew that physically he wouldn't be able to fight the Nerds seeing as they were human so he kept up the psychological attack in order to buy time for the Scoobies to see off the demons so they could come and help him.  
  
*****  
  
The Scooby gang were having no problem with the demons. Two had already been decapitated by Xander and Anya while Tara was working on a fire spell to take care of the rest.  
  
As she said the final word the remaining demons burst into flames and screamed as they were incinerated. Xander was impressed.  
  
"Wow Tara, when did you learn to do that?"  
  
"T-t-thought it may be u-u-usefull." The blond witch said sheepishly. She looked over to where Spike was keeping the trio of Nerds busy. "We'd better h-h-help him."  
  
*****  
  
Spike was glad to see the gang come to his aid, he realised that if he pushed the Nerds too far then they may do something to hurt the girls.  
  
Upon seeing the gang join the vampire, Andrew and Jonathan ;looked at each other, came to a decision and made a run for it.  
  
As soon as they were away from Buffy and Dawn, Willow was able to perform a sleeping spell on them. Both men fell unconscious before they could cover half of the distance to the door.  
  
Dawn pulled Buffy towards the waiting group. Warren could see his plans going up in flames and snapped. Before anybody could subdue him, he pulled out the gun he had stashed in the back of his jeans and pointed it at Buffy. He would make sure she wouldn't get away from him.  
  
Spike saw Warren pointing the weapon at Buffy and dived at him, putting himself between Warren and Buffy as he did. Spike felt a bullet tear into his gut. He pushed the pain aside, he was no stranger to pain. Without breaking pace he pulled one of the railroad spikes from his pocket and rammed it into Warren's forehead so that only an inch of it was protruding from the nerd's head.  
  
Spike had the pleasure of seeing Warren fall dead before the chip fired and all he saw was black.  
  
*****  
  
'Aw bugger! My head feels like it's been left out in the sun!' That was the first thought to go through Spike's mind as he regained consciousness.  
  
He opened his eyes, glad to discover that it was night so there were no bright lights, he didn't think he could cope with any just yet. He then realised that he was in Buffy's room. 'Must have brought me back after the fight.' He smiled at the memory of Warren getting a first hand lesson on how he got the name 'Spike'.  
  
He tried to sit up but there was something pressing down on his chest. He didn't need to look to know that it was Buffy. She was asleep with her head rested on his chest. Although he tried not to wake her, his movements never the less brought the Slayer out of her slumber. She sleepily looked up at him, seemed to realise what she was seeing and squealed in delight.  
  
"Spike! Spike awake!"  
  
"That I am pet. How long have I been asleep?" Buffy looked like she was trying to figure out an answer.  
  
"Long." That didn't really help him. Luckily Dawn chose that moment to enter the room after hearing the noise Buffy had made. She looked at her sister, then at the awake vampire.  
  
"Spike! You're awake!"  
  
"Seems to be the theme of the day Bit. So how long was I out?"  
  
"Five days."  
  
"Five days?!"  
  
"Yeah, the chip really got you after you killed Warren, that was really cool by the way. We've been looking after you since then." Spike was puzzled.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well I've been looking after things but Buffy hasn't left your side." Spike looked down at Buffy.  
  
"Is that right?" Spike smiled at her and Buffy back smiled proudly. Spike leaned over and touched his lips to her forehead. "Thank you." He seemed to realise what he had done and pulled back slightly, turning again to talk to Dawn.  
  
"So is the rest of the gang OK?"  
  
"Yeah they're fine. Do you want some blood? You must be hungry."  
  
"Nah, its late and I'm still tired, gonna get back to sleep. That OK with you pet?" he asked Buffy. She nodded so he pulled the covers back up over the two of them while Dawn left the room in search of her own bed.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Only a few more chapters to go now! Three at the most. I would carry on but it's got to the point where I actually catch myself thinking like insane-Buffy! I've gotten too involved with the characters!  
  
I've had an idea for my next story but it involves Spike sort of taking care of Buffy, although not to the extent he has to in this story and the story will have less fluff than this one. I know I'm writing another fic that has Spike in a similar role as in this story but that is how I see Spike, after all he took care of Dru for 120 years.  
  
I will be writing more fluffy fics but I've written one now so I've decided to try my hand at a less fluffy one.  
  
Please let me know what you think! 


	17. Chapter 17

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Six months had passed since the fight with Warren. Six months since the Scooby gang had carried a bleeding and unconscious Spike from the warehouse. Six months since they had to worry about the Nerds.  
  
Six months since Buffy had experienced her last coherent thought.  
  
Spike had kept his promise and stayed with Buffy and Dawn. His days involved taking care of Buffy while he would try and comfort Dawn at night. He still slept in the same bed as Buffy. Buffy's mental condition had not improved at all during the last six months.  
  
Buffy was still happy. She got to spend the days with Spike then she got to see Dawn in the evening. What made her happiest of all was that Spike hadn't left her. He said he wouldn't but she had been scared that he would. She was glad she was wrong.  
  
She had wanted to kiss Spike quite a few times over the last few months. She had tried quite often at first but every time she tried he would stop her. She didn't understand why. Its what she wanted, didn't he want the same? Every time he stopped her it hurt her more and more so she tired less and less.  
  
Spike had also come through with his promise to take care of the Summers money problems. Having been around for over 120 years he had collected quite a few things that could be considered valuable. Whenever funds got low or bills needed paying he would sell another item. So far he had parted with only a few things but that didn't matter to him, he was willing to sell it all if it helped Buffy and Dawn.  
  
The demon situation had been quiet over the last months, which was just as well seeing as it was only Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya who had been patrolling. While Buffy didn't mind Spike being in a different room to her, she still didn't like him leaving the house without her and seeing as he would never take her on patrol in her current state, he didn't patrol either.  
  
Spike and dawn still hadn't fully given up hope of finding a way to help Buffy. Spike still had Clem looking for a cure. Unlike in the first month, Spike had told Clem not to spend all his time searching for a clue, but if he happened to hear of something that may help he was to look into it and report in. Spike really wanted Clem to be actively searching all the time but he couldn't ask his friend to give up his own life in order to do him a favour.  
  
*****  
  
Spike jumped when the phone rang. He knew that this could be it, this could be the best news he had ever heard or another just another setback. Clem had called two days previous with news of another lead on a possible cure, the first lead in two months.  
  
He looked over at Buffy who was sat watching TV. His eyes held a mixture of hope and fear. Buffy didn't know what was making him feel that way. She watched him slowly approach the phone  
  
Spike's hand hesitated before he finally picked up the receiver.  
  
"'ello?"  
  
Buffy continued to study Spike as he listened to what was said over the line. She watched his body slump and his eyes seemed to loose the hope, they became purely sad, like happiness was a long forgotten memory.  
  
Buffy saw him hand up the phone and fall onto the floor. She quickly got up and went over to him.  
  
"Spike? What wrong?" Spike held her and started to cry. All these months of hope and disappointment had taken their toll on him. He realised that he had reached the end of the line. He could take no more.  
  
"I thought I could do this luv, after all I looked after Dru for over a century. But I cant luv. I cant take seeing you like this any more."  
  
Standing up he made his decision. Things needed to be arranged and he was sure of only one thing. No matter what happened, things just couldn't stay the way they were.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: In case you got the wrong impression about the fic I described in the last author's note: it will be Spuffy and it will not be all dark and broody and there will be fluff, it will just be less fluffy than this one. And now I'm rambling. Sorry.  
  
The next chapter, which is posted at the same time as this one, is the last proper chapter, then there will be a short epilogue. I'm going to miss writing this story. Sigh.  
  
Oh well, on to the next chapter! 


	18. Chapter 18

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Dawn was surprised to actually be woken by her alarm. It wasn't that she had to be somewhere that surprised her, it was a Saturday. It was the fact that usually it was the persistent knocking of Spike on her door when Buffy had woken up and needed to be dressed that woke Dawn up in a morning. She decided that Buffy and Spike must be sleeping in this morning so she made as little noise as possible when getting dressed.  
  
She made her way quietly down to the kitchen and made breakfast for herself, Buffy and Spike. After she had eaten hers she took the other two breakfasts upstairs in order to give her house mates breakfast in bed.  
  
When she entered Buffy's room however, she did not find the two sleeping in the bed. In fact the bed was made. On top of the bed was a note with her name neatly printed on it.  
  
She reached out and carefully opened the letter and read through it.  
  
*  
  
Nibblet, Clem phoned last night, he's still not found anything that could help Buffy. I'm tired of waiting Bit, I need to be out there finding a way to help. Plus, the name William the Bloody still carries some respect with demons, they may be more willing to open up to me than to Clem. It's a bit of a long shot but at this point I'm willing to take it.  
  
Don't worry about Buffy, I've got her and you know she's safe with me.  
  
Don't know how long we will be but it may take a while.  
  
See you as soon as possible, Spike.  
  
PS: I've phoned Glenda, she'll be staying with you 'till we get back.  
  
*  
  
Dawn reread the letter to make sure she had seen correctly. There may be a way to cure Buffy? If there was then she knew Spike would try his best to make sure Buffy got it.  
  
She got up off the bed to go and phone Tara to see when she would be coming over.  
  
*****  
  
"I knew it! I said he had done this, now he's kidnapped her! God knows what he's doing to her or where he's taking her. Tara, you can do a locating spell on them then we can go and get them back."  
  
The blonde witch angrily looked at Xander, who was pacing around the room. This surprised Xander as he had very rarely seen Tara angry.  
  
"I'll do no such thing Xander!" Her usual timidness and stutter had disappeared from her voice. "Buffy is safe with Spike and if anyone can find a way to help her it's him. Spike phoned me last night and told me what he was doing, if I wanted to stop him I would have done it then. At least this way there is a chance of getting Buffy back to normal."  
  
The rest of the gang, save Xander, nodded in agreement. Xander took on a look of pure rage and stormed out of the Summers house. Dawn turned to Tara.  
  
"You don't think he'll try to go after Spike do you?"  
  
"I don't think it would matter if he did, Spike has got a century of experience when it comes to moving around unnoticed, Xander won't be able to find him."  
  
*****  
  
Nearly two months had passed since Spike had disappeared with Buffy.  
  
Xander had indeed tried to locate Spike but had only got as far as LA when the trail went cold. With no clue as to where Spike had gone from there, Xander was forced to abandon the search.  
  
As planned, Tara moved into the Summers house and helped Dawn in any way she could. She wasn't so much a surrogate parent figure, more like a really cool room mate who listened to Dawn's problems. That was what Dawn needed right now.  
  
Dawn was surprised to realise that she missed Spike more than Buffy since they disappeared. It wasn't that she didn't miss Buffy, it was just that even when she was there now, it wasn't really Buffy was it? She didn't miss Buffy as much because it wasn't really Buffy who had left. Buffy had been missing long before Spike went away.  
  
*****  
  
"I'll get it!" Dawn called to Tara who was in the kitchen. She crossed to room to the ringing front door. She never expected it to be the people on the other side.  
  
"Hey Dawnie."  
  
"Buffy? Oh My God you're better!!" As she went to hug Buffy she noticed Spike standing next to her sister, leaning on her for support. He looked weak, like he had been severely beaten up.  
  
"Buffy? How are you better and why does Spike look like shit?"  
  
"Cheers Bit.." The vampire in question sounded very tired.  
  
"Very good questions, I'll answer as soon as we get in the house and get everyone together, I only want to tell this once."  
  
*****  
  
Once Spike had been moved onto the couch he almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
Calls were made and soon all the Scoobies were gathered in the front room. After initial greetings everyone wanted to know the details of how Buffy was sane again. Everyone gathered around Buffy as she started her tale.  
  
"Well it turns out there's this cave in Africa....."  
  
*****  
  
"He really took all that pain so that you could be better?" Dawn was on the edge of breaking down into tears and Buffy was not far behind her. After Buffy had finished her story the gang had gone back to their respective homes and Tara had gone up to bed, leaving just the Summers women with a sleeping Spike.  
  
Buffy looked down at the vampire that had looked after her and had saved her from a life of insanity.  
  
"Yeah, he did. I got the impression that he was willing to die to cure me."  
  
Dawn suddenly thought of something.  
  
"So can you remember everything from when you were ill?"  
  
"Yeah, it's weird, it was like being trapped inside myself, but at the time it felt perfectly normal." Dawn yawned and Buffy told her to go to bed.  
  
"What about Spike? Are we leaving him here?"  
  
"No, we shared a bed before this happened, we'll do it again now." With that Buffy picked Spike up and carried him upstairs to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy woke to the quiet but panicked murmuring of her name. She looked across at Spike laying next to her and saw he was having a nightmare. She gently shook him awake.  
  
"Shhh Spike, it's just a dream." Spike was fully awake now.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that luv."  
  
"No worries. Was it about the tests?"  
  
"Yeah, I dreamed that I passed the tests but they couldn't help you." Buffy pulled Spike close to her and stroked his cheek as he started to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Night Spike." She softly said.  
  
"Night Buffy, love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
~~~~~ Short Epilogue to follow ~~~~~  
  
AN: That's nearly it! Just the epilogue then this story is finished!  
  
I'm really glad that you lot have actually read my story and my fullest thanks to all of you who have reviewed it.  
  
The epilogue will be up tomorrow.  
  
Review! Please! 


	19. Epilogue

Summary/Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. (Bit late now to be needing a summary!)  
  
*****  
  
Epilogue.  
  
"Keep that up luv and I'll take away your toys." This earned Spike a light slap to the arm from the giggling Buffy.  
  
"Sorry, its just...You with a soul? What would that be like? And hey, I havn't played with those toys for months!"  
  
Spike regarded the woman laying in his arms. She seemed truly happy, not the childlike happiness of when she was insane or the forced happiness of when she was first resurrected, but true happiness. Spike hadn't said anything but he suspected that when he had asked the demon to fix Buffy, the demon had not only fixed the problem of her being insane but also helped with the problems caused by her being pulled from heaven.  
  
"I know, I know. So anyway, sod was all 'I expect you've come for a soul,' and I just told him to piss off, I mean, what do I need with a soul?" Spike was filling Buffy in on the few details she had missed out on during her 'illness'. He had got up to the part where he was in the cave when Buffy had interrupted him with her fits of laughter.  
  
Spike turned to look Buffy in the eye.  
  
"Do you think I should have got a soul while I was at it?" He wasn't happy at the thought of being a clone of the poofter but if that was what Buffy wanted he would be on the first boat back to Africa.  
  
"No, I love you just the way you are."  
  
~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~  
  
AN: Well that's the end of this story.  
  
I'll be starting a new fic, I have some ideas for the plot and already have a few chapters written. The prologue will probably be up today or tomorrow. It will concentrate more on Spike and Buffy's relationship and also on how Buffy deals with a traumatic event. Want more details? Read the story then!  
  
I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my work, they mean a lot to me. It really surprised me to know that there were actually people who read my story and even liked it! It motivated me to continue with this story and to start the next one.  
  
Hope you enjoyed my story, it was really fun to write and hopefully was an enjoyable to read for you. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Good bye for now, The-Bloody 


End file.
